Proud of you
by Madrox126
Summary: It was Sakura's birthday and weed misses his mother a lot. Jerome and his squad came to comfort and remind him that there is a way to always remember her.


**This is my first story of ginga densetsu weed. I just love the bond between Jerome and weed and decided to make one with both of them.**

 **I added jeromes squad because I know they would get along well with weed. The scene in this story with weed and his mother is almost based on hamtaro seeing his mother yuki.**

 **Jerome is also my favourite character and decided to let him be alive along with ryu in this story.**

 **The song is** **from digimon: runaway locomon and one of my favourites and would fit perfectly for weed when he thinks of his mother. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own ginga densetsu weed.**

* * *

Weed sat down near the tree and sighed sadly. it was his mothers birthday and he wishes sakura was here. 'If only you were still here, things would've been much happier.' He sadly thought.

He then started to remember the song he sang when he was small. Jerome came over, along with ryo,ryu,heita and hanji, to see if his young leader was alright, suddenly they hear someone sing. Heita looked shocked.

"is that?..." He started.

Hanji looked at heiter then jerome. "weed?" He finished.

Ryo looked at Jerome. "should we...?" She asked him. Jerome nodded.

"yes we should." He said as they came closer to the voice. They walked over and was shocked that the singer was weed so they hid behind the bush to get a better look. Weed began to sing sadly.

"Promise that we'd stay for the sunset, And when our moon shines through the darkness,

we can find a path that leads us home, and on the way you...maybe...sing me a song.

Promise that you'd always would be there, Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,

Help me stand up tall if I fall down, Make me laugh away, all my bluest days,"

Jerome and his squad looked shocked, heita and hanji had tears in their eyes and ryo and ryu felt sorry for him, Jerome however looked extremely sympathetic at weed. 'Poor weed, he must miss his mother terribly.' Jerome thought sadly.

"How could you promise you always would be there, Why'd you have to go away somewhere, Every morning turns to every night, Do you watch over me like the stars in the sky, Am I all alone or standing in your light, I wish that I could,... Maybe...sing you a song...tonight...

,...you'd promise me we'd stay for the sunset..."

The song ends as weed felt tears in his eyes. He then heard a noise and saw Jerome and his friends. Ryo was the first to speak. " wow, that was so beautiful." She smiled.

Jerome nodded. "yes it is. I'm guessing you sang about your mother?" Weed looked shocked. "how did you-" he asked before he got cut off. Jerome looked sad at him. "because I heard that it was her birthday so we decided to check on you" his squad came up to him. Ryu looked at him with a sad look.

"Yeah, just to to see if your alright." Weed nodded, understanding his friends concern. "yes, I'm sorry, I just wish I could see her one last time." more tears fell down his cheeks. Jerome and his friends looked at him sympathetically. jerome then hugged weed. "it's okay weed, were here now, it's okay" he soothed. Weed just continued to cry into Jerome's chest. He felt him rubbing his back softly. Ryo smiled sadly.

"Jerome-san is right, you will see her again." She told him. "Agreed." Hanji and heita said together as they came up to him. Ryu came up as well and placed a paw on weeds shoulder. "it'll be okay." Weed stopped crying. " I-I know, it's just... So hard... To live without her... You know..." He whimpered.

Jerome and the others looked at each other. Jerome then looked at weed and smiled warmly. " I know weed, I know, but trust me things will get better in time." He hugged him again, but this time, softly.

Ryo nodded. " i agree with Jerome, besides you have other friends as well." She told him as she nuzzled him a bit. Weed smiled at his friends and wiped his tears from his eyes. They were right, they will see each other again. But then he looked concerned.

"But how can I remember her?" He asked them. Jerome thought for a moment before he looked at him.

"is your mother named Sakura?" He asked him. Weed nodded, smiling. "Yes, why?" He asked him. Jerome smiled and wrapped a paw on his shoulder. "Well, there is a flower that's also called a Sakura, it means cherry blossom. I'm sure your mother mentioned that to you." He replied.

Weed had a thought before he remembered what his mother told him.

* * *

(Flashback)

"boy, do you know what these are called?" The mother asked the 3 month old pup. He looked at the pink flowers in confusion. "no I don't mother." He replied in his cute voice. She smiled at him softly.

"These are called Sakura." She explained to him. The pup looked even confused than before. "these flowers are my mother as well?" He asked. She laughed.

" no, son, they are called Sakura because they mean cherry blossom." She explained as the pups face broke into a smile. "Was the flower named after you?" He asked her. Sakura shook her head.

"no, I was named after them by my own mother. Not sure why, but she did. And who knows, maybe I will think of a good name for you too." She smiled. The pup jumped up and down in excitement. "Really, a name?" He asked. She chuckled softly.

"Yes, a name that fits your personality." She answered as she tickled her pups stomach. He giggled as they both began to play. When they stopped to rest, she told him something.

"Son, when I'm away for a long time or if something happens to me, I want you to always remember me by these flowers." She gave him a small flower as he cuddled up to her. " i promise mommy, I promise." He said as he yawned as he went to sleep in his mothers warm embrace.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Weed looked back at his friends and smiled. Now he knows where to look. Jerome and the others looked confused. "Where are you going?" Jerome asked. Weed looked back and smiled his warmest smiles. "If I want to remember her, I know a place where they have these flowers." He then left before he looked back.

"Wanna join?" He asked them. They looked at each other, smiling. "Sure, lead the way." Jerome smiled as weed was walking with them behind him. As they came to a place, they looked on in awe.

It was a beautiful meadow that was blooming with different kinds of flowers. Weed examined until he found the ones he was looking for. It was a Sakura tree. Jerome walked up to him as he was getting the flower off the tree. Weed looked at it and tears fell down once more before he felt a paw on his shoulder.

He looked at Jerome and his friends and smiled. he then looked up at the sky and ,suddenly, he saw a spirit in the sky: his mother. She smiled at him as he looked up. "Weed." She started, still smiling.

"Mother." He whispered softly as he wiped his tears from his eyes. "Weed, I'm happy that you remembered the flowers I told you about." She smiled as weed laughed softly and he nodded.

"i'm happy you have so many friends with you." She said warmly. Weed nodded as he looked at Jerome as he smiled at him. "Yeah, Im happy as well." He replied, a tear fell down his cheek.

"don't cry my son. I miss you as much as you miss me. I will always love and be with you, even if you can't see me. Remember as long as your with your friends and your father, I will be with you too. Forever and always." She said as she began to fade away.

Weed looked up as the flowers began to bloom in front of him. He smiled softly to himself. 'The flowers started to bloom because my mother is proud of me.' He thought. He then looked at Jerome and his friends as the sun began to set. "Do you think we should head back?" He asked them. Jerome nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should. It is getting late." He replied. The others began to head back to their home where gin and their team are. He looked at Jerome as he smiled. "Thank you."

He said. "For what?" He asked confusingly. Weed came up and nuzzled him a bit.

"For being there for me. Thanks to you and your friends." He smiled as his friends smiled at that. "and remember, we are always here for you." Ryo said sweetly. Ryu nodded.

"Even if we hardly know each other, Jerome told us how you are a good leader. And he's right." Weed smiled at that. "Agreed." Heita and hanji both said together, making them all laugh.

...

It was nighttime as he and gin were about to sleep. Weed looked at his father and smiled. His father caught him smiling. "What's with the smile?" He asked jokingly.

Weed smiled as he snuggled against his father. "Because we are finally becoming a family again. How a father and son should be." He felt gin nuzzled him a bit.

He looked up and saw gin smiling warmly at him. "Your mother would be very proud of you." He said. Weed yawned as he snuggled closer to get warm.

"I know she is. As well as she is to you." Gin felt a tear fall down his cheek as he whispered one last thing into his ear.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you. No matter how big you become and being a leader. You will always be my son."

Weed smiled as he fell asleep in his fathers embrace. He was happy to be with his father again.

...And he knew that Sakura would always be proud of them both...

I **hope you liked the story. This made my heart warm inside.**


End file.
